


A Youtube Land

by fandomlover



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec hates being on youtube, I swear, I swear I'm working on a serious fic, M/M, Magnus is a fabulous youtuber, Youtube!Au, at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover/pseuds/fandomlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is a youtuber, but Alec hates being put on social media. Therefore, Magnus sneakily (not) gets some footage of him and posts it. This is just fluff, I swear I'm working on a serious fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Youtube Land

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an idea that I've been thinking about for a while, but this particular story comes from a post on tumblr from thiscantbelightgood that I saw. I don't like using people's ideas without giving them credit, so yeah. I hope you guys emjoy!

"Magnus, why don't we ever see your boyfriend?"  
"Show us your boyfriend!"  
"Let's see this mysterious guy who you talk about so much!"

Magnus sighed as he read the comments on his latest youtube video. Lately, the comments have all been about seeing Alec, since he accidently let it slip that his boyfriend had gone and gotten another cat to replace Chairman Meow after his untimely death. In fact, that whole video might have just been about him gushing over his boyfriend. But, Alec had said he doesn't like social media much, and Magnus respected that. However, 5 seconds should be enough for his viewers, right? Yeah.

So that's how Magnus ended up hunting down his portable camera that he used when he wasn't in their apartment, and was walking out of the bedroom trying to hunt down Alec. He looked in the normal places first, calling out Alec's name as he looked in the living room, the spare bedroom-turned-library, and even the bathroom. He finally found him though after calling his name out and walking into the kitchen, seeing Alec making pancakes for breakfast.

"Alexander, could you turn around for 5 seconds?" Magnus asked, grinning.

Alec sighed, and he turned around, pan of pancake batter in hand. "Magnus, at this rate your pancakes are never going to get done- OH MY GOD! TURN THE CAMERA OFF! THAT THING IS OFF RIGHT?! OH MY GOD."

Magnus made the camera follow his hasty exit out of the kitchen, and he was laughing at the blue-eyed boy. "Magnus, this isn't funny! The camera was off right? Delete that! Edit it out or whatever, just don't post it!" he was saying, protesting over being seen by the camera.

"Nope! This beauty is going on my channel for sure! My viewers will love this," Magnus replied, cutting the camera off. He would have to upload it later today, as well as video himself introducing the small clip.

*****

"Damn Alec, your appearance has gotten so many positive reviews on my channel."

Magnus and Alec were laying in bed, Magnus checking his youtube channel, while Alec was reading a book. Said black-hair, blue-eyed guy looked at Magnus over his reading glasses in annoyance, still pissed over the small video posted about him. "What do you mean Mags?" he asked, marking his page in his book and scooting closer to Magnus. He glanced at the screen to see that the video had 563 comments already after 2 days.

"Listen to these. 'Alec's really cute.' 'Alec, you should appear in more videos!' 'Alec, you should fuck your boyfriend,'" Magnus read, grinning at the last one. Alec scooted closer, looking close at the screen.

"I don't see that last one, where is it?" Alec asked, pushing his glasses up on his face. Magnus grinned even more.

"I might be paraphrasing and adding some of my words too," he explained, laughing some. Alec lightly tapped his arm in annoyance.

"Stop that. I'm still mad at you, you know," he pouted, making Magnus laugh a little more.

"You couldn't be mad at me for more than a day, I am fabulous," he commented, waving his hands for emphasis. Alec shook his head, but Magnus could see the small smile that meant he was already forgiven.

After that day, Alec appeared in Magnus's videos more. It started out small, just handing something to Magnus if he forgot it (which was often), or saying hey to the camera. Then, during one of Magnus's makeup videos, Catarina cancelled on him, and his viewers were getting antsy for a new video. So, Alec agreed to be Magnus's "makeup doll" as he called it. And after that, there was hardly a video where Alec was not in the thing for more than 2 minutes. And what really surprised Alec was not all the support, but the fact that people started recognizing him as well!

As Alec walks down the street, he's stopped to be asked "ALEC?! THE ALEC WHO IS DATING THE FABULOUS BANE?! OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU!" It's even worse if Magnus and him are together. Then, Magnus has to stop to talk to the viewer, get some opinions, and sometimes sign some of the stuff that he sells on his website. Because of this, Alec becomes a bit of a celebrity, and it's no surprise that Magnus decides that their wedding has to be put onto youtube.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the last story I posted, I have a headcanon that Alec wears reading glasses. Just think about it, I promise you'll love it. I am trying to work on an actual serious fic, so be on the lookout for it!  
> EDIT: Hey guys, so I did make a Tumblr for my writing, so if you'd like to check it out, the name is fandomlover19. Feel free to check it out, but I honestly just made it 5 seconds ago, so there won't be much up there. Thanks guys!


End file.
